Modern multiband radios can support hundreds of stations as well as multiple standards. These radios can receive amplitude modulated (AM) radio, frequency modulated (FM), as well as citizen band (CB) radio. In order to receive these different frequency bands and standards, the receivers must be capable of identifying the input signal within a field of noise and amplify the input signal without also amplifying the noise. A Radio-Frequency (RF) receiver can include various components to amplify and/or filter an RF signal to recover original data carried by the RF signal. The ability of the RF receiver to pull the signal out of the noise can define its range limits.
Multiband radios are a key tool in emergency response situations. Some of these radios are mounted in emergency vehicles including police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, and military vehicles. Others of the multiband radios can be hand held or miniaturized to fit in a pocket or on a wrist. The reliability and range of these devices are key to the success of emergency response teams all over the world.
Many of the techniques used in multiband radio also apply to other forms of wireless communication. Personal communication devices that utilize Global System for Mobile (GSM) Communication, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), or fourth generation Long-Term Evolution (4G LTE) are all subject to RF interference signals, spectrum spread, and in-phase/quadrature (I/Q) imbalance. Issues such as these can limit the useable range of the personal communication devices and contribute to communication disconnects when switching between transmission sources.
Thus, a need still remains for a wireless communication system with direct conversion mechanism to improve communication ranges and reliability. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.